You smell so gut
by Bila Lehrer
Summary: La huella está fresca sobre el camino, puedo sentir tu sangre caliente. Yo no te veo, solo te huelo, te siento, Como una fiera que grita hambrienta. Hueles tan bien. Yo iré detrás de ti, te encontraré… y pronto te agarraré…


**Guten tag!!! (alemán)**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Soy yo!!! Este es un CrackFic PeinDei, basado en el video de Duriechst so gut de Ramstein, hace poco me puse a ver mis videos de Ramstein y pus surgió esta idea XD**

**Dedicado a mi querido Ototto^^ (lo quiero tanto)… // CHU!!!**

**Pein:** Valla! Ya era hora que apareciera! Ya te habías tardado! XD

**Kawaii Danna:** Kyaaa!! Me asustaste!! Regresa a tu jaula!! #

**Pein:** Y si no que?!¬:¬

**Kawaii Danna:** Quieres que use el OTRO método? #¬¬

**Pein:** O:O!! No, no te preocupes ya me voy, chao!! :u

**Kawaii Danna:** Uf!! Bien en que estábamos? Así en el CF, disfrútenlo (tendré que castigar a Pein jeje *¬*… dónde deje mis sogas? O.o)… Oh, Pein… on tas?...XD

**You smell so good**

_---POVS Pein---_

_La huella está fresca sobre el camino, puedo sentir tu sangre caliente. Yo no te veo, solo te huelo, te siento, Como una fiera que grita hambrienta._

_Hueles tan bien. Yo iré detrás de ti, te encontraré… y pronto te agarraré…_

_---Fin POVS Pein---_

Un gran corcel negro corría a todo lo que daba por el bosque, pronto oscurecería. Aparentemente su jinete quería salir rápidamente de aquel lugar, ya que habían historias sobre criaturas malditas que en el habitaban y salían por la noche en busca de una presa que devorar. Ningún hombre en su sano juicio entraría a este lugar y mucho menos de noche.

- Vamos!! Rápido!! –ordenaba el joven jinete, un chico rubio y con un mechón de cabello cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

Parecía desesperado y no era de esperar ya que desde no hace poco juraría haber visto una extraña silueta siguiéndolo lo que le aterraba más.

Estaba en lo cierto. Una gran figura lo había estado siguiendo, la figura se movía rápido entre las ramas y lo hacía tanto como el gran corcel. Al parecer no tenía intenciones de atacarlo, aún, ya que si lo hubiese deseado se habría abalanzado desde el árbol y lo hubiera devorado.

El chico logro salir del bosque, cosa que agradeció y al parecer la figura se había detenido. Logro distinguir como el rubio se dirigía a una gran casa situada en un claro del bosque… La Mansión Uchiha…

Las puertas de la mansión se abrieron dejándole entrar y aquel ser aprovecho para observar dentro de esta. Se podía distinguir a mucha gente dentro y una agradable música, pero una peculiaridad… todos usaban máscaras blancas.

- Una fiesta de disfraces…? –habló- Perfecto… -una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro

---

- Bienvenido Deidara! –saludaba un joven alto de cabello negro y ojos color carmesí… el dueño de aquella gran mansión… Uchiha Itachi

- Gracias… llegó a tiempo? –devolviendo el saludo de mano y mirando a su alrededor.

- Si, si… no te preocupes, apenas vamos a comenzar. Pero pasa y ponte cómodo –

---

Por fuera solo se escuchaba el sonido de la música y había oscurecido por completo, lo que le daba gran ventaja. Se acerco sigilosamente a la puerta y toco.

El guardia abrió apenas para distinguir quién era… Un tipo alto, vestido con un traje negro y cabello en puntas, su rostro no era visible ya que lo tenía cubierto por una máscara blanca como los demás, solo dejaba ver unos ojos rojos cual sangre. Y le dejo pasar.

Se adentro con toda normalidad en la fiesta, distinguía a muchas mujeres y muchos hombres vestidos de la misma forma pero había alguien en especial que buscaba. Pasaba entre la gente oliendo y aspirando su aroma… todos olían igual hasta que…

- Eh…? –un hermoso aroma llego hasta su nariz, el aroma que lo había cautivado desde el bosque. Fijo la vista donde el olor le indicaba y al voltear sus ojos se abrieron tanto como pudieron.

- Ahí estas… -con tono macabro y comenzó a caminar

Mantenía la vista fija en el joven… este vestía un traje que a diferencia de los demás, era blanco igual que su máscara. El rubio giro la cara encontrándose con la rojiza mirada del ser y este con la azulada del menor. Se acerco lo suficiente y le tendió la mano, el menor se quedo perdido en aquella mirada y solo obedeció, ambos salieron al jardín sin que nadie los vea.

Una vez a fuera, el mayor se quito la máscara mostrando un rostro pálido y varios pircings los cuales decoraban su nariz, boca, y orejas, luego con una de sus manos le quito la suya al rubio. Su rostro era no muy pálido, rasgos finos y piel suave.

Sin perder el tiempo lo sujeto por los hombros y beso su cuello dejando notables marcas rojas mientras aspiraba aquel aroma que envolvía al rubio. El menor solo gemía ante el contacto, luego paso a su boca la cual devoro con ansias.

Y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, deleitándose con el suave tacto. El rubio no ponía resistencia, estaba completamente hipnotizado y a su merced.

---

Sin saber como habían llegado a una de las habitaciones, el primero en entrar fue el rubio seguido del pelinaranja. Se mantenían a oscuras con la puerta cerrada con llave, el pelinaranja se acerco nuevamente y volvió a besarlo.

Rompió el beso unos instantes para hacerle una seña al menor indicándole que se recostara en la cama y este obedeció de inmediato. El mayor se inclino levemente para abrirle el saco y desabrochar el pantalón, luego se incorporo para abrir el suyo propio.

El rubio se mantenía fijo a todos los movimientos del otro y cuando este abrió su saco… de su vientre salió lo que parecía ser una cabeza de un horrible lobo. El menor abrió la boca con intenciones de gritar pero fue callado por el mayor con la mano.

Trataba de soltarse pero era en vano, el pelinaranja se acerco tanto al rubio como para que la cabeza del animal se acercara a su rostro el cual lamio con lascivia.

Ante el acto el rubio se retorció de repulsión y pudo observar que del cuerpo de su agresor salían más como esa, por los hombros y brazos, todas iguales. Con ojos rojos y aspecto de estar muertas.

---

Al parecer nadie había notado la ausencia de aquel joven y todos seguían disfrutando del ambiente, hasta que las puertas principales se abrieron y dejando entrar al pelinaranja. Llevaba el traje blanco que el menor poseía anteriormente lo que le sorprendió al dueño de la casa.

- Tu quién eres…? –pregunto con precaución y preocupación el pelinegro, hasta que callo en cuenta que el menor no estaba presente en el lugar.

- … -el tipo no respondió

- Dime, quién eres? Ahora! –

- … -el pelinaranja sonrió y ante la mirada atónita de los invitados y el anfitrión su cuerpo se deshizo en varias bestias que corrieron rápidamente por las escaleras.

El pelinegro junto con algunos invitados corrieron tras de ellos, al parecer los animales se dirigían hacia una de las habitaciones. Entraron a una de ellas y saltaron por la ventana adentrándose en el bosque, una vez dentro los animales se reagruparon dándole forma de nuevo al tipo. Miro hacia la mansión y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa, una sonrisa de autosatisfacción, luego dio media vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque.

Itachi trataba de guardar la calma y miraba por la ventana hasta que la voz de un sujeto lo hizo reaccionar, al voltear se encontró con el cuerpo inerte de Deidara sobre la cama y tapado solo por unas cobijas. Se acerco temiendo lo peor pero se dio cuenta de que aun respiraba, lo tomo en brazos y trato de despertarlo.

- Mmm… -susurro el menor, el pelinegro se lleno de una gran ira y miro hacia la ventana, juro que no descansaría hasta atrapar a ese ser…

El junto con varios voluntarios se dirigieron al bosque, dejando a Deidara al cuidado de unas mujeres. Una vez que se percataron que todo estaba bien lo dejaron solo.

El menor abrió lentamente los ojos y su antes azul mirada se había convertido en roja igual que la sangre, se incorporo un poco y giro la cabeza.

Para darse cuenta que a sus espaldas se encontraba la figura de aquel oscuro ser…

**--------The end----------**

**Owari!!! **

**Espero y les halla gustado nos vemos y no se olviden de dejar un review si? n n**

**Pein:** HELP ME!!!! TT-TT

**Kawaii Danna:** Calla!! Y di mi nombre!!! XD

**Pein:** KYAAAAA!!!

**Ita, Dei, Saso, y los demás:** _Tenemos que salir de aquí…_ O_ou


End file.
